Sabrina
Sabrina is a Gym Leader from the RPG Pokemon. The player role-playing Sabrina is the first to do so. He chose her on October 28, 2011. Background Sabrina grew up in Saffron City, the metropolis of the Kanto Region. The only child of an ordinary family, it came as a great shock when, at the age of five, Sabrina accidentally bent a spoon with her mind. This unusual phenomena lead to Sabrina becoming distant from her family and peers. Psychic abilities were incredibly uncommon in her world. By the time Sabrina was ten-years-old her powers had developed to unfathomable heights, the likes of which had never been seen in Kanto. Time to begin her Pokemon journey she chose an Abra, feeling an affiliation for the Psychic-Type. When she reached her late teens Sabrina and her team had evolved into one of Kanto's greatest threats. Notorious throughout the entire region she was promoted to Saffron City's Gym Leader. This title gave her the necessities to further develop her skills. She came a recluse with her Gym, interacting with others only to defeat them in battle. A time came when another Pokemon Gym made base in Saffron City, known as the Fighting Dojo. The Pokemon League encouraged a friendly battle, between each Gym and their Trainers. Sabrina, however, confident in her abilities fought and defeated the Dojo and all its trainers single handed. A time came though where Sabrina was defeated by a up-and-coming trainer from Pallet Town. Rattled by her loss she left her Gym to make a trip to the neighboring region of Johto. There were tales of unusual Psychic Pokemon, named the Unown. Believing they may be a means to become even more formidable, she began her search for them in the Ruins of Alph. It was her meeting with the Unown that bought her to the Multiverse. Involvement Arrival After traveling through a Rift created by the Unown Sabrina found herself in the Forest Temple in Hyrule. Her other Pokemon left behind her only companion in this new world was her Venomoth. Quickly determining she was no-where in Kanto she explored the Temple, hoping to find a way out. However, a battle was raging between ferocious vines and various skeletal demons, and Sabrina had to fight for her life. Eventually she encountered Mido, a young Kokiri searching for his friend Saria, the Forest Sage. The three made their way deeper into the Temple, and after being swallowed by a treasure chest found themselves in the Temples Gallery. Saria appeared before them, possessed by the mask of Phanton Ganon, and in a desperate struggle managed to free the Sage from its evil influence. Saria though insisted they leave. Mido showed Sabrina to the shuttles ad together with Venomoth the due headed toward the Moon On the Moon Arriving on the Moon after a surprisingly short trip Sabrina and Venomoth entered the Crater Coliseum, determined to test themselves after the drain on their powers. Their first battle against the Light Magician, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard went poorly. Their second battle against the Orc, Warboss Grimskull was a draw. Their battles done Sabrina knew it was time to begin her extensive research on the workings of Hyrule and its Temples. Within the Tower of Twilight's Library she encountered a Punk by the name of Gwen, and Shanoa and her Pokemon companion Spheal. Thrilled to encounter another Pokemon within the Multiverse, Sabrina agreed to train Spheal in exchange for Shanoa's assistance in her research. During their training in the Sea of Moondust, Sabrina teaches Spheal how to harness his Hidden Power. Realizing the extensive period of time her studies would take, Sabrina decided to find somewhere to live while on the Moon. She responded to an add that took her to Deadpool & Dante's Viewtiful Bar & Grill. The encounter couldn't have gone any better. The advertisement had been posted by another Pokemon Trainer, Bugsy, a Gym Leader from Johto. The two moved in together and Sabrina had a comfortable residence during her studies. Her studies going well Sabrina decided to treat Venomoth with a trip to Multiverse Mall Food Court. During their search from ice cream they encountered Petey Piranha, Gilgamesh and Razz. The commotion of the Mall a bit too much, Sabrina takes Razz to Deadpool & Dante's Viewtiful Bar & Grill to ease him into life in the Multiverse Soon, Sabrina decided to take a break from her studies to test herself in the Crater Coliseum once again. She had grown in strength since being on the Moon, and this time her battle went in her favour. Their fight however, against Melissa Bergman proved to be more than just a battle, and the two developed a working relationship. They met at the Bar and Grill to discus their goals. The two form a friendly alliance and agree to stay in contact. After more time spent studying Sabrina noticed a poster in the Library, advertising a free-for-all battle named the Slugfest to be held by The Underworld. Venomoth, expressing his interest in entering, Sabrina takes him to the Crater Coliseum to test his strength. Their duel against Whitemane was no contest, their opponent falling incredibly quickly Returning to the Coliseum the next day for a more challenging battle Sabrina is disappointed when their opponent doesn't turn up. The next shuttle back to the Tower of Twilight isn't for a while, though, so Venomoth is allowed to explore the winding halls of the Crater. Venomoth comes across Whitemane again and the two get stuck in a rather depraved part of the Coliseum. Her research near its completion Sabrina takes the day to explore the Marketplace near the Tower of Twilight. Starting out a pleasant trip, Sabrina takes her time to explore the wonders the stalls have to offer. However, the pleasantries are soon interrupted when Curly Brace an young robot unleashed a horde of Bob-ombs and Piranha Plants. The crowd fleeing in terror Sabrina and Curly do their best to contain the situation until the arrival of Optimus Prime and other members of the Lunar Shield. Her research complete there is only one thing holding Sabrina back - she has no way of entering any of the Temples without assistance. Bathing in the Grotto, a secret cave nestled within the Tower of Twilight Sabrina encounters Fizz, a humanoid amphibian. Determined to have his assistance in entering the Water Temple, Sabrina attempts to earn his trust. Return to Hyrule Having won Fizz over as an ally Sabrina prepares to return to Hyrule. Venomoth, however will be unable to enter the Water Temple. The two return to the Crater Coliseum for one last battle before they part, and do battle with SA-X. Their battle with SA-X over Sabrina leaves Venomoth in the care of Bugsy and departs for the Water Temple with Fizz. The two enter the Temple and face many terrifying challenges, before Sabrina learns all she needs. Realizing her next goal, the Fire Temple also won't be suitable for Venomoth, Sabrina rents a room in Kakariko Village before exploring the area with Starmie, her newest companion. While exploring the Graveyard they encounter Swain, a ruthless magician. The next evening Sabrina ventures into Hyrule Castle Town on her own to discover why the Goron's are no longer inhabiting Death Mountain. Her search leads her to the phenomenal psychic, Sarah Kerrigan. Sarah, intrigued by Sabrina's mention of malevolent energies within the Mountain's Crater, agree's to journey with her to locate the source of the disturbance. Upon discovering the interests of the Lords of Midnight might be similar to that of the psychic, Sarah arranges for the two to meet with Ganondorf at Hyrule Castle. Here the King informs Sabrina that she must return to the Forest Temple and truly harness its power if she wishes to have any hope of becoming a Lord. To the Moon and Back Deciding to venture into the Forest Temple without Venomoth's assistance, Sabrina returns to the Moon briefly to visit her companion. Reunited with her old companion, Sabrina decided that training is necessary. Together with her two Pokemon, Sabrina enters the Crater Coliseum and challenges Nero to a battle. A trip to the Library for old times sake, Sabrina decides to brush up on her knowledge of Hylian lore, specifically that of the ancient Sheikah race. Her studies however are interrupted by the arrival of two fascinating woman. Before Sabrina can return to Hyrule she is contacted via the Library's message boared by someone claiming to be a fellow Pokemon Trainer and Gym Leader. Arriving at the designated meeting place, Sabrina finds Liza, a Psychic Specialist from the Hoenn region. Delving Deeper As per the agreement with the Lords, Sabrina enters the Forest Temple in hopes of discovering a way to harness the phenomenal power of the Sacred Realm. Under Ganondorf's instructions she indeeds to fully bind the Forest Sage. Powers and Capabilities Though a powerful psychic, Sabrina is, first and foremost a Pokemon Trainer. Alone she can protect herself well enough, but when paired with her Venomoth she becomes a phenomenal threat. Sabrina is able to use her psychic powers to bludgeon her foes with telekinetic energy, invade their minds and cause burning headaches and even take full comtrol of their body, rendering them imobile. Venomoth, more flamboyant with his battle strategy, is able to release an array of dusts and beams from his wings, each a different colour and each causing a different havoc for his opponent. While his wings are his primary weapon the Poison Moth is also able to invade his foes mind, causing unbearable migraines. While the duo have substantial mystical abilities they are still rather frail. Sabrina is only human and Venomoth is only a moth. Physical assault that can penetrate their barriers will be incredibly effective. Starmie, a Pokemon foiund to be a native to the Water Temple has powers associating with water, as well at being adept at defensive and healing techniues. He often protects Sabrina using a psychic link to allow her to fight harder for longer. In stat-combat, Sabrina relies on her followers to force the opponent to spend their DP, as well as using status effects, mainly Burn, Impair and Decay. Followers Venomoth The only Pokemon who accompanied Sabrina to the Multiverse, Venomoth has kept his mistress safe and well through several encounters. Though far more energetic than his mistress, the two share a close bond.. Starmie Sabrina befriended Starmie during her journey to the Water Temple. Starmie was a native to the Multiverse and had lived in the Temple his entire life. Quotes External Links *Psychic Force Five! (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters